Akbar de Wighar
You can also find out information about Akbar de Wighar on his official website AkbardeWighar.com '' '— Akbar de Wighar ' | | | | | | |} '''Akbar de Wighar' also known as Berydw (born June 20, 1988 in Salatiga, Central Java, Indonesia) is an animation director, entrepreneur and musician. He introduced several developments in the production of animation and fashion. He is known as one of three co-founder and current CEO of the motion picture production, KARTENZ. Has co-created a fashion brand called MAJOR REBEL in 2012. He came to prominence as the creator of virtual band, CHUCKILL. Biography Early Years Akbar de Wighar was born in Salatiga, small town in Central Java, Indonesia. His father, Enggar Suwargadi was a camera operator. His mother, Endang Sadewi, had a talent for making Cake & Cookies, whose father was also The Indonesian National Armed Forces (Indonesian: Tentara Nasional Indonesia,TNI formerly Angkatan Bersenjata Republik Indonesia, ABRI). Akbar's creative abilities came from his parents and the spirit of hard work exemplified by his grandfather. Life & Education In 1992, Akbar's parents left Salatiga and start living in Jakarta. Early 2006, he continue studying at Jakarta Institute of The Arts (Indonesian: Institut Kesenian Jakarta, IKJ), with his education background he pursue a dreams to build an animation studios and then develop his own animated character. Career Early 2010, after his father died with diabetes disease, Akbar focus to work more than study in college, so he didn't finish his studies until founded Kartenz. Akbar known for his calm personality, but not fully like that actually He is a dynamic person, study at college and work for company in the same time. It hasn't held him back from pursuing his dreams. He began his career as an employee in 2008, first job is drawing instructor at Global Jaya International School. In 2010 working as motion graphics designer for Antv, an Indonesian television network based in Jakarta. Now, He felt that he would be helpful if running his own business. KARTENZ Founder KARTENZ Kartenz Animation Studios is an animation studio which produced computer animated feature films, short films, and television specials, based in Jakarta. Founded on March 3, 2012. The studio created a three fictional character named Boston"Mr. B"Kintpus, Jonathan"Joke"Kersky and Shinta Hepburn that producing for virtual band feature films with stage name, CHUCKILL . Originally was founded by Akbar de Wighar and his brother in 2012 after he left his post as Designer of television network company in early 2012. He set up a studio at the beginning from his mother's kitchen, the studio was production for advertising company until expanding to production own animated character. Now, Kartenz Animation Studios became a subsidiary of film division from KARTENZ Company. KARTENZ brings family entertainment and media enterprise with three business segments: Media Networks, Theme Parks and Studio Entertainment. Concept Art Some concept art images from Akbar de Wighar for Kartenz animated feature film, ROUND. Characters Here some characters appearing in Kartenz ROUND. Kartenz Round Shinta Hepburn Poster.png Kartenz Round Jonathan Kersky Poster.png Kartenz Round Mr B Poster.png Locations Here some fictional location appearing in Kartenz ROUND. Kartenz Location Concept Art Moantanisca.jpg|Kartenz Location Concept Art_Moantanisca. Kartenz Location Concept Art Ronage Ganet Village.jpg|Kartenz Location Concept Art_Ronage Ganet Village. Kartenz Location Concept Art Neo East Indies.jpg|Kartenz Location Concept Art_Neo East Indies. Movies The list of KARTENZ animated feature film. Kartenz ROUND Movie Teaser Poster.png|It's about the whole thing in one word "ROUND". The first animated feature film from Kartenz.|link=ROUND Kartenz Johny Mechanic LOGO.jpg|Why people need a digital world? Johny Mechanic was the answer from that question.|link=Johny Mechanic Kartenz Happy Rilly Logo.png|Born in farm, living with arm. An animation film from KARTENZ, Happy Rilly.|link=Happy Rilly Dr Spaze logo Movie.jpg|Have you seen an alien on your backyard? DR. SPAZE will show you how to overcome them.|link=DR. SPAZE Kartenz Bell and Jack Logo .png|There's no distance between art and science. Bell & Jack have a reason why they're be a rival.|link=Bell and Jack Music An alter ego from KARTENZ co-founder Akbar de Wighar, with his other personality that represent "the wild"side called Berydw. Since released his first single in 2009, He returned to continue his music career and then created a virtual band, CHUCKILL. Vision Althrough it was not easy to achieve what KARTENZ done so far, Akbar found that doing business with worldwide market was not easy, especially for business integrity and ability to read market trends played a crucial role. KARTENZ vision to offer creative concept for future Theme parks, resorts, tv program, characters, games, videos, music and more. The Company is planning to build Kartenz Park, a new Theme park with Kartenz's animation character for whole design, the concept was designed by Kartenz Studios, despite the fact that its advertising campaign yet launch, just a testament to the company for delivering a future life. MAJOR REBEL Co-founder MAJOR REBEL MAJOR REBEL commonly known as MR, is a fashion line founded in 2012 by duo enigmatic designer,Chika Riznia and Akbar de Wighar. Today the company designs and retails ready-to-wear, leather goods, fashion accessories, footwear, jewelry, timepieces, fragrance, and custom products while also maintaining its tradition as a creator of recognized Black Rose. While the MAJOR REBEL label remains largely for women's offerings, the company also operates the Knight Shadow division for men and the Stone Age label for childrenswear. Products are sold throughout its portfolio of retail stores worldwide, as well as through its online store via majorrebel.com. A pleasure for cutting a paper and shaping it into an outfit, bringing 5-year-old girl chosen to be a fashion designer as a way of life in the future, and the girl's name was Chika Riznia. In 2006, when the global financial Crisis often referred, the first semester to Chika begin classes at The Jakarta Art Institute, majoring in fashion design. Even despite the obstacles and pressures every semester, she was able to handle it, because since she was born,she had lost her mother and then followed her father who died when she was in college, from childhood Chika brought up by her aunt and uncle who considers as her own parents. Since 2009, while still a college student, Chika felt it was time to live independently and no longer burdening her aunt and uncle and finally she worked to finish college. She lived her early life in a way to receive orders to sew clothes from her friends, she kept doing it until she was tired.In 2010, Chika met her college friend, Akbar de Wighar or also known as Berydw. When he still working as a designer at the television network company in Jakarta, Berydw see the potential talent within Chika in fashion field,so he tried to approach his vision with her, it took a year for all of that realized. Partner Fashion Early 2011, Chika approved joint the idea of Akbar de Wighar to make their own fashion brands, with a concept that describes the struggle, they use the word "Rebel" and with the spirit of the differences they gave the brand "MAJOR REBEL". In 2012,their mission realized, Chika focus to creating the product and Berydw focus to developing the brand,so he left his job in television network company and founded KARTENZ , an entertainment company that producing a computer animation character. Now, the collaboration between KARTENZ and MAJOR REBEL make a bridge that creativity could become a reality. Most of us have grown up watching cartoons. Our early and formative days are filled with animations and cartoons that arouse positive, carefree associations from our childhood. In fact, the commercial success of animations continue to compound these light and playful images and associations. When marketers use animation today, they can sidestep the heaviness of life, the cumbersome aspects of many decisions, and simply tap into their audiences' more basic, innocent understanding. Food & beverage Squad Jr using all animated character from Kartenz animation studiosfor promoting their products. These cost considerations, combined with animation's flexibility, make this an appealing tool for marketers. Just consider the costs of a traditional videos, such as set design, location shoots, production costs, and paying models or spokespersons. Beyond pure economics, animations are flexible enough to be used in a variety of situations. Like other types of video, animations make content interesting. It perks up our senses and keep us more engaged in what we are doing. (It's easier to listen to ads than read ads, isn't it?) In the field of multimedia advertising, animations are a powerful medium. Animations enable marketers to achieve the same engagement as other video formats, but with a uniquely straightforward marketing voice. Caped in the clothes of cutesy, engaging animated characters, animations can say and do things that spokespeople cannot. While few people would sit and watch advertisements, many people will watch promotional messages that are delivered by cartoons. Personal life Marriage Akbar de Wighar dated fashion designer Chika Riznia from early 2009. They lived together in Jakarta, it was a six-year relationship from mid-2009 to mid-2015. Chika Riznia and Akbar de Wighar met when they studied at Jakarta Institute of Arts and have been together ever since. Thereafter married on June 15, 2015. Which are taking place at lake deck. Religion Akbar de Wighar's family have many religions believe, from his mother mostly was a Christians, from his father mostly was a Moslems, and many others religion professed by his family, as a young man, Akbar de Wighar was confused, but the journey when He build a company, He find that the creation of everything in the universe was brought into being by God's sheer command and that the purpose of existence is to worship God. Islam's most fundamental concept is a rigorous monotheism , called tawḥīd (Arabic: توحيد‎). God is described of the Qur'an as: "Say: He is God, the One and Only; God, the Eternal, Absolute; He begetteth not, nor is He begotten; And there is none like unto Him."(112:1-4). In Islam, God is beyond all comprehension and Moslems are not expected to visualize God. Referred to by certain names, the most common being Al-Rahmān, meaning "The Compassionate". See also Linkedin MAJOR REBEL image copy.jpg|Akbar de Wighar and Chika Riznia, Co-founder MAJOR REBEL.|link=http://majorrebel.wikia.com/wiki/MAJOR_REBEL_Wikia Kartenz Chuckill on stage BW.jpg|CHUCKILL are rockband from The beach city, Moantanisca.|link=CHUCKILL Kartenz Studios History BW.jpg|The Untold Story of Kartenz Studios, The New Guy that will change Animation Industry.|link=Kartenz Studios Akbar de Wighar-founder-kartenz.jpg|The story about Akbar de Wighar, how he founded KARTENZ from his mother's kitchen.|link=Akbar de Wighar Akbar de Wighar with the book.jpg|7 funny facts about founder Kartenz.|link=7 funny facts about founder Kartenz. Akbar de Wighar KARTENZ PARK 3.jpg|A message from founder Kartenz. Founder Kartenz Akbar de Wighar FUTURE.jpg|Some quotes from Founder Kartenz.|link=Akbar de Wighar Quotes Puppet Berydw co-founder Kartenz 666.png|People with simian lines enjoy challenges and have great tenacity of purpose. Akbar de Wighar Founder Kartenz Web.jpg|Reducing unnecessary decisions is such a good idea that I might even take it one step further.|link=Akbar de Wighar Gallery External Links *Akbar de Wighar Trivia on imdb.com *Akbar de Wighar Biography on startus *Akbar de Wighar profile on Bekraf *Akbar de Wighar name meaningon givenname.net *The meaning of Akbar de Wighar on whatmeaningof.com *Name meaning of Wigharon thenamesdictionary.com *ROUNDwill be the first Kartenz film to be directed by Akbar de Wighar. *Official personal site. personal website including music, photos, videos and more. *Akbar de Wighar founder Kartenz. Kartenz website. *Akbar de Wighar Instagram *Akbar de Wighar resume *Akbar de Wighar facebook *Akbar de Wighar twitter *Akbar de Wighar Movie on IMDb *Akbar de Wighar Music on iTunes/Apple Music *Akbar de Wighar Photo Gallery on Flickr *Akbar de Wighar Galleryon pinterest.com References *Akbar de Wighar on Wiki *Learn more about MTV Artists. Akbar de Wighar founder Kartenz on MTV. *Who is Akbar de Wighar? at yahoo! *Mini biography of Akbar de Wighar at the Internet Movie Database *Akbar de Wighar Movie. on IMDb *Akbar de Wighar Music on spotify.com *To keep a relationship, you must keep your business to yourself and your partner. at MAJOR REBEL. *A Message from Founder KARTENZ. Akbar de Wighar in his own words. *Biography of Founder KARTENZ. Akbar de Wighar on Crunchbase. *Biography of Akbar de Wighar. on brainly.co.id *Akbar de Wighar Movies. on sinemalar.com